


You're all I have left.

by Vullardqueen



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullardqueen/pseuds/Vullardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're all I have left, so please, you can't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're all I have left.

You're all I have left.  
You're all I have left.  
You're all I have left.  
Talwyn kept muttering these words as she ran shaky hands through Ratchet's bloodstained fur, and she muttered those words as she slowly placed Clank back together to bring him to life once more.  
You're back.  
You're back.  
You're back.  
She would mutter those words as the small Robot would spring back to life. His little green eyes would look around with curiosity, until they fell upon Talwyn, then they would fill with horror.  
"Miss Apogee-" He would start and try to get up, but every time Talwyn grabbed Ratchet's Omniwrench off the wall and slam it into the small robot's head. She would then put a hand on his chest to hold him down, and begin disassembling him, muttering, "You can't leave me. Ratchet's not going to make it,. You're all I have left. You're all I have left. You're all I have left."  
Once he was completely disassembled, and all the pieces were laid out on the table she became paranoid she would lose one, therefore losing Clank, so she put him back together once more, and the cycle began again.  
Sometimes she couldn't figure out where a piece went, or her now perpetually shaking hands couldn't place the bolt where it needed to be, so she could take the small robot to Ratchet.  
She would place the robot on the floor in front of the bloodied Lombax and beg him for his help. Most of the time, he didn't move. He only sat still, and forced himself to keep breathing.  
She would grow paranoid after a few seconds, and say "Ratchet, you haven't left, have you? You can't leave. You're all I have left. You're all I have left. You're all I have left."  
He never answered until she began hitting him, beating him until he forced his sore body to move, pick up the tool box, fix his best friend.  
He said the same thing every time; "Talwyn, I need a doctor, you need a doctor, you can't keep us here. Please let us go. Please."  
She always shook her head in disagreement.  
If she kept them trapped here, they couldn't abandon her, like Cronk and Zephyr did. Like her father did.  
They couldn't leave.  
They were all she had left.


End file.
